A Day at the Beach
by thewizardanthedragon
Summary: Ice cream sandwiches, VW bugs and a day at the beach


**A/N – This story is written for gaben! I hope it is all she had hoped for and helps to bring back pleasant memories of a seaside pub, a group of children, ice cream sandwiches and a disbelieving nanny. **

* * *

The day at the beach had been planned at least 4 times. But with new cases popping up or training courses that needed attending it had had to be rescheduled. Today though they had all finally made it. The whole family was there. Tim, Abby and the boys drove in one vehicle while Tony, Ziva and GG in another. Lucas laughed as GG smacked Tony on the back of the head saying "Knock it off DiNozzo" as they emerged from their car. Shooting the child a nasty glare Tony rubbed his now stinging crown.

The beach was long with soft sand and aqua waves. The adults all took turns carrying the gear from the parking lot. The boys however just ran around giggling and chasing the sea gulls. The chairs and umbrella were set up. Beach bags and towels sorted out. Abby pulled the boys under the umbrella that was so large the entire family could be under it.

"You need sunscreen on" Abby instructed the boys as she slathered many layers over their skin. Lucas stood patiently while she applied multiple coats of the heavy white goo. Sam on the other hand had little interest in getting greased up and whined through the entire process. Abby then had them put their swim shirts back on. "You can never be too careful in the sun" she said to no one in particular.

Ziva in complete contrast to Abby was removing as many layers of clothing as possible to soak up as many rays of sunshine as she could. She rarely got a day with no obligations where she could lounge in the sun and read. With her towel spread out in the sand she was already reading by the time the boys were released from their mother's clutches.

Tony and GG were tossing the football back and forth as Tim made a final trip to the car to get the cooler with snacks.

The boys were busy all morning. Switching from swimming, building sand castles, burying Uncle Tony in the sand up to his chin and sports with the grownups every was having a great time. Abby rarely ventured past the edge of the umbrella and when she did she had her small parasol with her. Tony did his best to tease her and she did her best to ignore him.

Large blanket was laid out for a picnic lunch and GG marched the boys up to the bathroom facilities to wash their hands. Sam tried without success to suggest that when camping or beaching as he called it you didn't need to do things like wash your hands or use your manners. Lucas repeatedly shot his younger brother glances but Sam wasn't paying attention. "Sam if you want to eat lunch, you'll wash your hands" was the only response they boys got from GG. Lucas shook his head and rolled his eyes at his younger sibling. Sam could be so clueless sometimes when it came to keeping his mouth shut or just doing as he was told. Luc tried to help him see.

Part of the problem was Luc fell into the same trap that many adults did when thinking about Sam. He was only just about to turned 2 yet he spoke in full sentences to the point he could argue with you. He was the size of the average 4 year old which meant next to his brother who was 8 and small for his size he looked even older. Forgetting his age meant that people expected more of Sam. And Sam was not one to meet expectations for the sake of it. Therefore he clashed often with those around him. Lucas having always wanted to please people didn't understand his younger brother and often found himself trying to help his brother out of trouble; because that is what big brothers do.

With lunch eaten the adults were all cleaning up when Sam asked "Can we have an ice cream sandwich?"

"I'm sorry honey we didn't bring any ice cream sandwiches with us. We couldn't keep them frozen." Tim explained to his youngest.

"You can get them over there" Sam pointed to the concession stand next to the washrooms he'd gone into to wash up for lunch.

Shielding his eyes with his hand Tim looked towards the make shift buildings and understood what his son was seeing.

"You know what… how about we have them later after supper maybe … or on our way home" Tim explained.

Sam was about to complain when Lucas elbowed him hard in the side "Shut up Sam that was a yes. If you keep going it will turn into a no". Sam studied Lucas' face and in a rare moment he listened to his brother's advice.

The afternoon was very much like the morning starting with a reapplication of sun goo to both boys, Tony and Tim as Abby had deemed them to have 'gotten too much sun'. Neither of the men wanted to participate in the slathering ritual but did it for the sake of the boys. If they howled and complained than the boys would as well.

Everyone went back to their beach activities and the afternoon passed more quickly than anyone could have imagined. It was Lucas' complaint of hunger that got everyone into high gear. Tony and Tim got the small portable barbq out of the trunk and set up on the beach. Gibbs prepared the meat while Abby and Ziva went in search of a picnic table they could move closer to their area as it would be easier to eat at a table.

Sam asked again for an ice cream sandwich and once again Tim told him that after supper would be a better time. "I know you're hungry now monkeyshine but I want you to eat supper first" Tim explained.

With all the adults busy the boys weren't allowed in the water. Being tired from such a busy day and being hungry meant that neither of them was in a particularly good mood. Sam threw himself on the towel under the large umbrella and complained loudly about not getting an ice cream sandwich. As Tim opened his mouth to react angrily, GG stepped around the brim and squatting down to be at the boys level he said "you're father said not now…if I hear one more complaint out of either of you …we'll be having a discussion … do you understand?"

Lucas nodded quickly in agreement and Sam crossed his arms in defeat. GG knew better than to expect a verbal response out of the youngest McGee.

Lucas watched the grownups mill around. You can sometimes have too many adults for the supervision of children. When the adults outnumber the children 2 to 1 they aren't as diligent at keeping a close eye on them. Each adult thinking someone else is watching out at that very moment.

While the ladies were still picnic table hunting and the men were starting the food prep Sam asked Lucas for an ice cream sandwich. "Lucas can you get me an ice cream sandwich… I'm hungry… and I don't want that" he said waving his thumb in the direction of the barbq.

Lucas had 2 thoughts go through his head at that moment. The first was that Sam was not going to eat the meat on the barbq… he rarely did… and the second was that a hungry Sam was a miserable Sam.. and he didn't want to have to drive in the back seat with Sam upset… it tended to end with a fight of some sort.

Lucas turned to his younger brother and said "You know what I will get you an ice cream sandwich… let's go".

Sam was excited and started to jump up yelling "yeah" but Lucas quickly covered his mouth and pushed him back in the sand. "No Sam… you can't tell anyone"

"Oh… OK" the younger boy answered.

Looking at the adults it wasn't hard for the 2 boys to slip away. Lucas headed straight for the car knowing that his mother kept emergency coins in the console. Sam being hungry seemed like and emergency to him. He quickly grabbed a handful of coins and then the boys walked over to the ice cream stand.

Being on a beach the operator dealt with children all day and so was not at all shocked to see two little boys asking for ice cream sandwiches. Handing them over with Lucas' change the man gave them both a smile.

Luc knew they couldn't return to the umbrella as one of the many adult chaperones would see the fruits of their spoils. Grabbing the back of Sam's swim shirt he pulled him back towards the car park. He dropped the coins back in the console and shut the door.

Looking around he saw a concrete divider and decided that was the best place to sit and eat their treat. Sam couldn't quite get up on the median and so Lucas' lifted him up onto the bumper of the car parked just in front; a vintage VW bug. The boys sat smiling and eating. Not a care in the world. Sun kissed faces getting stickier by the minute as the ice cream dripped down their fronts.

Neither boy saw the young man get into the bug. They heard the engine spring to life but neither guessed it was for the car Sam was sitting on. It wasn't until the car pulled out of its parking spot that either one of them reacted. "Sam jump down quick" Lucas yelled before the car got moving too fast. Sam was too scared and held on for dear life to the bumper. The driver took off at a pace far exceeding the camp grounds speed limits and Lucas was chasing after him. Sam's swim shirt caught on the rear window's wiper blade which was actually a good thing as it prevented him from falling off while the car travelled so quickly. His heels dragging a long behind the vehicle smoking as the rubber soles melted with the contact.

The man was forced to stop at the exit gate and it was there that Sam hopped down with Lucas' help. The driver got out yelling and screaming at the boys. Lucas grabbed Sam's hand and ran dragging his brother behind him.

The driver of the VW quickly got into his car again and retreated as fast as possible.

The boys once a short distance away stopped running. Sam was crying loudly, drawing attention of those passing by. Lucas fully understanding how much trouble they could get in for this little escapade tried to calm the little boy down. When the "shhh shh" it's ok wasn't working he went for gold. "Sam.. Sam listen to me… stop crying right now.. stop it" he scolded. His firm voice and commanding tone was so surprising that Sam actually stopped and looked up at his big brother.

"Sam… you don't want to get into trouble do you?" Lucas asked matter of factly.

The younger of the two shook his head.

"Then you need to listen to my plan" Sam nodded that he would listen. "Ok… we are way too far and we have been gone way too long…. So we need a different story… we can't tell no body about the car… no body ok… they'll be right mad at us for lots of reasons… so no telling anyone about the car…. If you do tell them any of it….ANY OF IT… we will be in HEAPS of trouble… do you get it Sam… HEAPS… "

Sam nodded again. "I mean it Sam you can't say NOTHING… I'll do all the talking… all the talking… when we get closer to the umbrella you cry real real hard… just like you were just doing… " Sam started to cry immediately.

"No" Lucas covered his mouth "NOT NOW… I'll pinch you to tell you when to cry again ok?" Sam nodded.

Sam wasn't sure what his brother had planned but he had been around long enough to know that Lucas got in trouble less than he did and Lucas had bought him an ice cream sandwich.

As they walked back to the family Lucas told Sam all the things he wasn't to say "Don't tell them I bought you an ice cream sandwich… don't tell them we were hiding in the car park… don't tell them where we got the money from…" the list continued and Sam nodded at each instruction.

Lucas had headed them in the direction of the beach and then towards their set up. When he could just make out the umbrella he pinched Sam. On cue Sam howled. He sobbed and sobbed. Lucas would try to shh him whenever someone looked there way but Sam cried on, just like his big brother had told him to do.

Five frantic looking adults came running when they heard Sam. They had noticed the boys' absence and had been looking for the pair of them for many minutes. They had split into teams checking the bathroom, the car and up and down the beach. Each was mad at the other or letting the boys out of their sight at such a dangerous location. They could have been drown Abby had said.

Abby got to them first and was looking them over when everyone else arrived. Each adult asking a question all at the same time so that none of them were heard. Sam cried on. Lucas had to give it to his brother he could lay it on when it was needed. Thank goodness for small mercies. Abby scooped up her baby and began to carry him back as Lucas was grilled about what happened.

"We were chasing a sea gull and then playing tag. And I just didn't look up at all." Tears welled in his eyes. "Then I did and I didn't see nothin' I recognized. Not you or you or you were there." He explained pointing to each of the adults in turn.

"Sam was really upset and he was crying and crying and I was trying to get him to calm down I told him you would all find us." Lucas lied convincingly.

Tim picked up his eldest and walked towards the barbq. Tony, Ziva and Gibbs headed on a little faster.

"Lucas you know not to stray too far from the umbrella… right.. you know you have to be able to see us at all times… " Tim's voice was stern but not overly so.

"I know Daddy… I know… don't be mad …OK?" Lucas said wrapping his arms around his father's neck and looking into his green eyes with tears coating his own.

"I'm not angry…I was just worried about you" Tim explained.

"You won't be angry at Sam right Dad?" Lucas asked. "No I won't be angry at Sam either… let's have supper and put this all behind us… OK?"

"Ok Dad" Lucas replied more relief in his voice then was necessary. Tim just interpreted as Lucas being worried about being lost with his brother and left it at that.

No one noticed that the heels of Sam's shoes were worn right through. No one noticed that there was a small tear in Sam's swim shirt. No one questioned why neither boy ate very much supper.

On the way home that night in the back seat of the car Lucas patted Sam on the head and whispered in his ear "Good job monkeyshine."


End file.
